


Love and Loss in Five Senses

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lines of poetry on Regina and Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Loss in Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Once Upon a Land, round 8- canon vs fanon

The sight of him was not notable  
Simply a lad  
Plain and unremarkable  
But with a smile  
That made me weak

The horses adored him from the start  
The quiet calm  
The soft voice  
His low tone  
Gave me shivers

Strong hands mundanely assisted and little else  
Then the touch lingered  
Gentling my nerves  
Coaxing me close  
Teaching me love

The taste of mud and rain swept away  
By his gentle lips  
Sweet musky kisses  
Salty tears  
Making me his

Everywhere he stepped came the scent of raw life  
The very earth in his pores  
Sweat and hard work  
Forever imprinted on me  
Never forgotten

One moment of forbidden sight  
A confession to the wrong ear  
His flesh grown cold in my embrace  
The ash of his crushed heart blown across my nose and tongue  
Love and loss in five senses

**Author's Note:**

> (Gah, that was bittersweet. Written in about 20 minutes.)


End file.
